


Solar/Lunar

by The_Secret_Life_Of_Tea



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: M/M, Other, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2016-02-23
Packaged: 2018-05-22 18:09:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 64
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6089569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Secret_Life_Of_Tea/pseuds/The_Secret_Life_Of_Tea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Come back to me, lunar lover,<br/>You seductive solar sigh,<br/>You bright bringer of stars.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Solar/Lunar

**Author's Note:**

  * For [natalunasans](https://archiveofourown.org/users/natalunasans/gifts).



> Italics = Koschei's words.

Come back to me, lunar lover,

_ You seductive solar sigh, _

_ You bright bringer of stars. _

 

Return to my orbit,

Sweet eclipse;

_ Block out the cruel light _

_ Which renders my eyelids useless. _

 

You Ulysses, writer of stories--

_ You Odysseus, traveller of all-- _

_ You dwarf planet _

_ That shines a light so larger out itself. _

 

_ Come back to me, lover, _

So I can show you the stars.

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this when I was tired, lemme know what you think.


End file.
